<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193444">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest, terrible cliches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The awakening came suddenly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of Kinktober. </p><p>It's pretty angsty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin didn’t understand what was happening to him. The awakening came suddenly. Men started to interest him in ways they hadn’t interested him before. And Castle Shimura was full of recruits and his uncle’s retainers and there were certainly enough of them for Jin to have something to look at, admire from afar and masturbate to the thoughts of in his room. He hadn’t even been doing much of that before, but now he couldn’t stop himself from doing it every night. With time he got better at wringing orgasms out of himself with his hands but he was still yearning for something more. One day he heard somewhere in the castle what precisely men could do to each other’s bodies, talked about in crude terms, and the same night he tried sticking his fingers inside his body, slickened with his saliva. It didn’t really hurt, it just felt weird and it took him some time to find out what could be even pleasurable about that. Once he learnt, he couldn’t stop doing that to himself from then on. </p><p>He made the decision not to act on any of that, not ever. He was never going to try to do this with anyone, he promised himself, other than with his wife, once he had one. Women other than Yuriko scared him more than anything and he wasn't sure if he was going to even be interested in his wife the way he was in men, but he knew he would have to just deal with that, somehow. Months passed without anything happening and he was lulled into thinking he had things under control, but then the summer started, bringing with itself new challenges. He was becoming a bit obsessed with the smell of male sweat he could feel now every time he passed by a group of recruits who had just finished their training. He was seeing way more naked male bodies here and there. And Ryuzo started looking at him weirdly.</p><p>Ryuzo knew him too well, Jin thought, panicking a bit. He had probably noticed something somehow. And who knew what he was going to do with that observation. Jin could take mockery from Ryuzo himself but he wouldn't have wanted for this to become a rumor going around the castle and Ryuzo was a bit unpredictable like that. He got drunk a lot and then he talked freely about various things. Jin made the decision to avoid him from then on and it worked, for a time, until he met Ryuzo randomly in the evening while walking around the gardens of the castle, somewhere where he wasn't even supposed to be. Jin attempted to retreat to no avail. Ryuzo walked up to him and just grabbed him, pushed him up against a wall and started kissing him in the darkness without asking any questions first, though he had left enough space between them for Jin to push him away if he chose to and he didn't really overpower him or anything. Jin eased into it and let it happen. He wrapped his arms around Ryuzo's neck eventually, pulling him closer. He could allow a kiss, he supposed. Except he grew hard from it and wanted so much more immediately. Even right then and there, if Ryuzo wanted to. He had been keeping himself from thinking about Ryuzo in such a way so far, but if Ryuzo himself initiated things, apparently he was allowed to and he did. Ryuzo was looking so much more mature than him at this point, he already had a beard and he was bigger and had wider shoulders and Jin had seen him naked so many times and he wouldn’t have minded seeing him naked again and taking a good look for once.</p><p>Then the kiss ended and the awkwardness started.</p><p>“You’ve done this with a woman already?” Ryuzo asked for some reason.</p><p>“Kissed one?” Jin was a bit dazed and had a hard time forming words. He had kissed a girl once, before he had even discovered his interest in men.</p><p>“Kissed one, slept with one?”</p><p>"I kissed one. Why would I sleep with one before marriage?"</p><p>“Why. You don't want to?" Ryuzo apparently figured things out somehow, again. "You poor little thing." He rubbed the tip of Jin’s nose, which was a strange thing to do but Jin still liked it. “You prefer guys? Only guys?”</p><p>“Why did you kiss me?” Jin asked to change the topic.</p><p>“Because you looked as if you wanted me to. And I wanted to find out if I was right.”</p><p>Jin didn’t understand how it was possible for Ryuzo to think he had looked like that. He had been keeping himself in check around Ryuzo specifically. Had some other men noticed, too, then, he wondered and felt hot inside at the thought. What if they did and only kept quiet because he was the jito's nephew?</p><p>“Will you do... anything more to me?” he asked.</p><p>“To you? Or with you? Maybe. But think it through first, Jin, and not with what’s between your legs. With your actual head. We’re friends. It’s not worth it for us to stop being friends over something like this. I’m hardly the only guy around.”</p><p>Ryuzo was so… matter-of-factly about this, Jin thought. And it was true that he was not really thinking with his head at this moment because all he could really think about was dragging Ryuzo down to the cold ground and removing their clothes to find out how it would have felt when someone else would have...</p><p>Instead they kissed again. And Jin tried to devote more of his attention to the kiss this time around. Ryuzo put his hands on his hips, so close to other places where Jin would have liked them to go, and he slipped his tongue between Jin’s lips this time around and licked inside his mouth. Jin went weak in the knees at the sensation. He reached up, tangling his hands in Ryuzo’s messy hair. The kiss deepened and to Jin it all already felt very serious. Ryuzo could really help him, he thought, with releasing all that tension. They could be more than friends, though Jin understood how that might not have been the best idea in the end. They would have had to be careful not to ever get caught. Ryuzo was a commoner. And besides, he was constantly talking to kitchen girls and giving them presents and Jin wasn't sure if he would have stopped doing that and he had been already jealous, even when they had just been friends. And not about the girls, it turned out.</p><p>When they broke apart and went their separate ways, he started missing Ryuzo immediately and he wanted him so much he couldn’t fall asleep that night. Was this madness ever going to end, he wondered, masturbating again and feeling lonely in ways he'd never felt before.</p><p>He became sick suddenly, at night, as if the desire consuming his insides manifested itself with a fever and a sheen of sweat on his body. The next morning, he was too weak to get up and the servants called for a monk who could heal. He was given bitter herbs to drink and told to rest and left alone in his room. This was not helpful at all, he thought.</p><p>Lord Shimura came to see him around noon. Jin hadn’t been seeing him much lately and he had been avoiding him actually as much he could have. Because of how he had been feeling, not wanting him to realize and be angry with him. And maybe also because he was growing up and didn't really need his uncle anymore as much as before and maybe instead of getting his attention, he would have rather gotten Ryuzo's, or some other man's. The <i>other</i> kind of attention. Though that was untrue, because he had been missing his uncle all this time and he was so grateful that he came to him. His uncle was a beautiful man, he thought and he told himself immediately not to think such things. It must have been the fever making him like this, he decided. His uncle might have been older and his hair might have been starting to gray but he was still in great shape and so regal and imposing. Jin had never understood why he hadn’t married again, even so many years after the Yarikawa Rebellion had been over, but it had certainly not been for lack of willing women. Maybe it was because of him, Jin thought, because his uncle didn’t actually want to have sons who would have eventually competed with him to be Shimura heirs. Maybe he liked him this much. Jin felt even warmer than he'd been from the fever at the thought. And weird at the same time, to the point he became a bit sick.</p><p>Lord Shimura kneeled by his side and put his hand on his forehead, even though Jin was being taken care of by the servants and the monk already and there was no need for the jito to be checking his fever personally.</p><p>His hand was pleasantly cool and Jin felt a bit better. Less lost.</p><p>“Is something troubling you, Jin?” his uncle asked, not taking his hand away. “Other than this sickness?”</p><p>“Why?” Jin asked weakly.</p><p>“You have been avoiding me.”</p><p>Jin didn't know what to say. He tried to force himself to think about Ryuzo. Or other men. Or girls. To be able to say he was more grown up now, busy with his own matters, that there was no way back to how things once had been. But he couldn't. Because all he could think about was how pleasurable his uncle’s touch was.</p><p>He closed his eyes and pretended to be so tired he couldn't even answer, thinking how much he liked other things about his uncle as well, his deep commanding voice, his authority. And he realized that maybe the man he wanted wasn't a barely grown up one like Ryuzo or some other recruit in the end, that maybe he just needed someone older. He’d heard about something like that being done sometimes, about older samurai sleeping with younger ones and taking care of them, for a time. Maybe he would have enjoyed something like this and it wouldn’t have even been as shameful as sleeping with a commoner like Ryuzo. Maybe if he had asked his uncle for help with this… In the end he asked him for something else.</p><p>“Uncle, can you come see me again tonight?” He realized he sounded like a little boy but didn't even care. “I will have trouble falling asleep...”</p><p>It was shameful to be asking for something like that at his age but he hoped Lord Shimura was still going to agree. He apparently did, because he nodded before taking his hand off Jin's forehead and going away, closing the door behind him quietly.</p><p>Jin spent the rest of the day waiting for him, dreaming feverish dreams. About his father, bandits, traitors trying to murder Lord Shimura, his uncle’s cool hands on his body. He woke up with his own hand wrapped around his cock.</p><p>His uncle came to him late at night. He brought him some water, hours after the servant had given Jin anything to drink for the last time before leaving for the night. Jin was grateful and drank it eagerly and then grabbed his uncle’s wrist before he could move his hand away once Jin was done drinking from the cup in it.</p><p>“Uncle, I…” he whispered, feeling brave suddenly.</p><p>“Yes, Jin?”</p><p>Jin's head was spinning even though he didn't think he had a fever anymore. His uncle's wrist wasn't cool in his hand. It was burning him.</p><p>“I have been thinking about you in inappropriate ways,” Jin confessed.</p><p>He wanted to be told how to stop. And he wouldn't have minded being punished, if it was going to help.</p><p>“What do you mean?” his uncle asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>“I have been thinking about you touching me all over and taking me, like a woman.”</p><p>A long silence followed that confession. His uncle didn’t move though and Jin squeezed his wrist tighter. He hoped his uncle was going to tell him what to do.</p><p>“I haven’t done this with anyone before,” Jin added. “Not even a woman. But I can’t stop thinking about it.”</p><p>“You have a fever.”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“You’re my sister’s son.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Lord Shimura removed Jin’s hand from his wrist then, surprisingly delicately. His touches were fleeting and almost caressing.</p><p>“Please,” Jin whispered, not sure what he was even asking for, once his hand landed in his lap and Lord Shimura moved away from him.</p><p>“Is that why you have been avoiding me? That was a good call. We should stop seeing each other entirely. At least for a time.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Please what? Don’t ever ask me for something like that. If you need a man so badly, I have good friends… We can ask them. I’ll find someone for you that can be trusted.”</p><p>“I need it right now, uncle. Just this once.” Jin wasn't sure why he had said that either but that talk of other men... It scared him. He didn't trust other men. He trusted his uncle. And Ryuzo, to a degree, though not as much as he used to once. He wasn't convinced if he would have allowed a random man to...</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I have never touched you inappropriately, you know that well enough. I treat you like my son, not even a nephew. Why would you…”</p><p>“Please, I’m not a child anymore.”</p><p>Of course, that didn’t really change anything. His uncle didn’t owe him this kind of attention, ever. And he shouldn’t want it either. But he needed his uncle. Like he had needed him so many times in the past, in other ways. And his uncle had always been there for him.</p><p>“Please,” he repeated, as if it could have helped.</p><p>And somehow, it did. Lord Shimura looked at him and there was something in his eyes that Jin had never seen there before.</p><p>“You feel good enough for that?” his uncle asked, getting to his feet.</p><p>But it somehow didn't seem as if he was leaving.</p><p>“Yes,” Jin said quietly, looking down at his own hands. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Take off your clothes. Where do you keep the oil?”</p><p>Jin explained. He had the oil used for oiling swords in his room. He had also been using it when he’d been fingering himself and he wondered what it meant that his uncle wanted it now but what else could it be when he'd also told him to get naked. He hoped he’d opened himself up enough to make it pleasurable if his uncle was going to actually... He watched his hands tremble at the thought but he had to force them to steady so he could take off his yukata and unwrap his fundoshi. He was already hard, of course, in fact he was already at the verge of coming, and he knew that if he touched himself, he would have come right away.</p><p>It took much longer for his uncle to remove his clothes since he’d come in his official attire, comprised of many layers of silks and light armor. All of that needed to be taken off carefully and put down appropriately. Jin observed him, though he tried not to stare. It had been years since he’d last seen his uncle disrobe or dress himself, since he was no longer spending as much time in his personal quarters, but he had always enjoyed the spectacle and he was enjoying it now, too, even more so knowing where it might lead.</p><p>He wondered with whom his uncle had been satiating his carnal desires all those years. It must have been done very discreetly, considering even he had no idea, not even of if it had been a woman or a man.</p><p>Once his uncle was bared, Jin let himself look up at his body. It was strong and beautiful, though covered in scars. His uncle was not hard at all but Jin supposed he was not an overeager young man like him, so why would he be.</p><p>“Get on your knees. And open your mouth,” his uncle said.</p><p>There was something vacant about his stare when he did and Jin didn't particularly like it, but maybe his uncle needed to be like this to do this to him and Jin wanted it so much that he was just going to accept that.</p><p>He’d never done anything like this before and he was a bit overwhelmed when his uncle shoved his soft cock into his mouth, Jin's nose ending up buried in the hair at the base of it. The scent was overpowering and the cock in his mouth grew immediately, to the point that he could barely breathe and started choking.</p><p>“You’re doing good,” his uncle praised him, caressing his cheek.</p><p>The praise went straight to Jin's cock, making him even harder, however impossible it would have seemed.</p><p>His uncle slid out of his mouth.</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees,” he said.</p><p>Jin did as he was told, exposing himself to his uncle, who got behind him and started rubbing his back, his fingers gradually sliding down Jin's spine.</p><p>“You know I’m going to start looking for a wife for you to marry soon," his uncle said. "This will not change it.”</p><p>Jin nodded, though he wasn't sure if his uncle could even see that. He knew he shouldn't expect anything beyond this one night. He was going to accept that, act appropriately, marry and be happy in his marriage, if only his uncle was going to take him this once, he was going to be so good after that.</p><p>His uncle’s oiled finger reached his entrance and slipped inside him, a second one following right away.</p><p>“You’ve loosened yourself up yourself?” his uncle asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Jin answered, feeling proud somehow.</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>Not exactly, Jin thought, but nodded again.</p><p>His uncle’s fingers felt different from his own, could reach deeper inside him and scissored him more roughly, without touching the spot inside him that made it feel good. Then they started thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>“This won’t be painless,” his uncle said.</p><p>“I’ll take it,” Jin already had trouble speaking, just from being fucked with his uncle’s fingers. The third one was a bit painful but his uncle’s hand didn’t stop moving when he flinched.</p><p>Jin wanted to touch his cock to take his mind off the pain but he wasn’t sure if he should and didn't.</p><p>His uncle removed his fingers and positioned his cock at his entrance instead. It burned as it started entering him. He could barely keep himself upright and for a moment the pain was really intense but then his uncle’s cock was inside him, stretching him in a way that somehow felt right. His uncle’s body was flush against his backside.</p><p>“Please…” Jin whispered, needing more immediately.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” his uncle said before starting to move. He started really slowly but even that almost made Jin come when he stroke that place inside him.</p><p>Jin wrapped his hand around his cock but couldn’t support himself anymore like that. His face landed on the futon, leaving him with his ass in the air, being fucked. He squeezed his cock just once and came, moaning into the futon, his sperm spilling in his hand. His uncle didn’t stop moving, grew more relentless instead and it was too much, Jin thought. He would have never expected for this to happen, wouldn’t have ever dreamed it even could. He was basking in his uncle’s attention and the connection between them as they were moving as one. He was always going to cherish this memory, he thought, even if this was never going to happen again.</p><p>He grew hard and came for the second time onto the futon before his uncle spilled his own seed inside him. When he pulled out, it started running down Jin’s thighs, making him feel marked. As his uncle’s servant, heir, nephew, son, he belonged to him. </p><p>It never happened again.</p><p>Not until after he’d freed his uncle from the Mongol captivity years later. They did it once more then, in his uncle’s camp, needing to be reunited in this way as well, looking into each other’s eyes this time around. His uncle told him then, that if he wanted to, in the time of peace, they could be together like that, and that he was not going to pressure him into getting married anymore if he didn’t want to.</p><p>But it was not meant to be, Jin thought, sinking his tanto into his uncle’s body at the end.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank the Japanese fandom for making this seem like a viable pairing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>